Hogwarts School of Treachery, Love & Revenge
by angelsammi
Summary: School is a place for learning. Right? When a pair of mysterious witches show up on the doorstep of Hogwarts, things take a big turn. Some say its for the better, some say its for the worst. In other words, its just mayhem.


~~ King Cross Station 9 3/4~~  
  
"Yet another school year. Can't believe we are in the Sixth Year already. So fast. I wonder if there will be any new exchange students. Hmmm..." Harry pondered as he strolled onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Yes there will be Harry." A voice came out of the blue, startling Harry.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Hermione. How do you know?" Harry said.  
  
"Because they are here, silly boy. I saw them. You will get to see them when we get to Hogwarts. Oh man, better hurry up. We only have 2 minutes left." Hermione said as she pushed Harry up the train.  
  
~~ Hogwarts ~~  
  
"A hello to all. We are back for another year of adventure. This year we have two exchange students from America. You will get to see them later. Let the Sorting began." Dumbledore announced.  
  
The Sorting Hat Began:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hand (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Everyone clapped and watched as the Sorting begn.  
  
"Wanger, Kurt"  
  
HufflePuff!!  
  
"Bate, Berry"  
  
Ravenclaw!!  
  
Suddenly, the doors flew open and two girls strolled in.  
  
"Hey guys. Where is the one in charge?" Murmurs rippled throughout the hall.  
  
"Who are these mysterious girls?" Everyone was thinking.  
  
When they stepped into the light, all the boys goggled at them.  
  
Both were wearing a bikini top, a leather jacket and a short skirt.  
  
One had long black hair and ebony-coloured eyes.  
  
The other had short blond hair and sapphire sky-blue eyes.  
  
Both were stunningly pretty.  
  
All the girls glared at them, as if they were cats approaching their territory.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Hello Miss Rahl and Miss Amnel. How nice to see you. It just happens that you are next to be sorted."  
  
"Rahl, Rowan"  
  
"Hmm... You are a hard one Rowan. Mixture of bad and good. Why is it that I get so many of that these days? Sigh..."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you in my head? And what do you mean about good and bad?"  
  
"In time you will find out Rowan Rahl, daughter of the all mighty King of the lost empire. You shall be in SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
The boys in Slytherin jumped up and cheered. They got the stunning beauty. The girls however were looking like they were going to explode.  
  
"Amnel, Celestial"  
  
"Yet another one. What is happening? Your friend is already hard enough. Now I have you. Ok, lets see where you should go."  
  
"Hello. Who are you? Oh, you must be that Sorting Hat I heard about. Well, Rowan is nice. So, which house am I going to be in?"  
  
"Hmm... Where should I put the daughter of the moon and stars? The daughter the universe have been waiting for..."  
  
"Huh? What moon and stars?"  
  
"Never mind. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
The entire Gryffindor table got to their feet and applauded. Although the girls were not that enthuastic.  
  
"Before we begin the Feast. I need to talk to Rowan and Celestial. After which, I might have something to show you." Dumbledore said, beckoning to Celestial and Rowan.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, what is going on? What was the Sorting Hat talking about? Daughter of the lost King? But my father died long ago." Rowan said.  
  
"Yes. I don't have a clue on what's going on. Moon and stars. What's that all about? Please, I don't exactly like mysteries." Celestial added.  
  
"Calm down girls. Now, what exactly did the Sorting Hat tell you? I need to know if I am to explain." Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
After relating all that was said, Dumbledore nodded and said, "So it's true. The Seers were right. The Prophecies are true. The Old Ones are awaken. And the Final Battle will soon commence."  
  
"What Prophecies? The Seers? What do we have to do with them? There is nothing special us. Right? Right Professor Dumbledore?" Celestial said nervously.  
  
"No Celestial. You are the children of the century. The ones that will help us win the final battle. But even fate is not decided yet. But first of all, Rowan, I believe you have a very special birthmark. And Celestial, I know you have one too." Dumbledore said, looking at them intently.  
  
"Why yes. How do you know?" Celestial asked curiously. Rowan said nothing and nodded her yes.  
  
"Because this birthmark proves you are the Chosen Pair. And I think my hunch is correct, your birthmarks are located on the left arm for Celestial and on the right arm for Rowan." Dumbledore questioned.  
  
Rowan suddenly burst out and yelled, "So? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME? EXPLAIN FAST OR I'M LEAVING!!! AND WHAT IS ALL THIS ABOUT THE LOST EMPIRE?"  
  
"Calm down Rowan. All shall be explained in time. Now, I have something to show the pupils. Would you be so kind as to help me? And Rowan, I promise you, you will know what is happening in time." Dumbledore finished, getting up to walk back into the Great Hall.  
  
Rowan glared at Dumbledore but followed as Celestial was pulling her along.  
  
Dumbledore announced, "Today is a great day for the wizarding world. The Pair has been found!"  
  
The muggle-borns looked confused while the purebloods gasped as they clapped.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to quieted the students as he continued, "I am sure you would love to know what the Chosen Pair is. Well, it's a long story, but I am sure you would love to hear it. Right?"  
  
The young wizards and witches clamored to hear it as they echoed their desire to hear the story.  
  
"Well, it all began with the Seers of the wizarding world..."  
  
"It all begins with the Seers of the wizarding world. They were extremely powerful witches who could predict the future. Some said they were too powerful and were forces to be feared. People started getting scared. What if Voldemort managed to turn one to the Dark Side? All would be lost. As a Dark Seer, regardless of age, can destroy the world.  
  
They have the power to kill a person just by using a picture. By casting a spell on the picture, the victim will feel like he was being submerged in a pool of molten lava or frozen in an icicle, it all depends on the witches' special power.  
  
They were also famous for being able to read the Prophecies. Ancient writing in lava at the tip of Mount Kilaboolo. The Ministry decided they should go into hiding as the rumors were increasing and they feared for the Seers' safety. For if one die by foul means, the earth would mourn her for 3 months, plaguing the earth with natural disasters until her killer dies.  
  
You might wonder why I say "she". It's because a Seer is always a woman. No infant boy who has been born to a Seer survived. Because they kill all male offspring of a Seer. The child of a Seer will always be a Seer. And they fear that men are corrupted easily. So no male offspring is allowed to live.  
  
Now, you might ask why I am telling you about the Seers. Before the Seers went into hiding, they gave one last prophecy. Two children will be born in the 21st century with great powers. Two who are as different as day and night, light and dark, good and evil. If this two are not turned from the Light, Voldemort will die. But if a single one is turned, Voldemort will reign. And the world will fall back in the chaos of the Dark Ages.  
  
These two children will face difficulties in life but if they find true love, their hearts will be calm, and the world will be safe for eternity.  
  
The Seers gave us a pendant which lies heavily guarded in the Ministry. It was said that half of the pendant would be as birthmark to signify the Chosen Pair." Dumbledore concluded, looking around at the stunned children.  
  
"Would you like to be the first to see the Chosen Pair of the Seers? I think you would. Celestial, do you mind standing on the left and Rowan on the right. Thank you. Please move closer until your arms are touching. That's right. Children of the 21st century, I present to you- The Chosen Pair!"  
  
The girls pressed their birthmarks together and all the children gasped.  
  
They were surrounded by an aura.  
  
Rowan was surrounded by an aura of black with speck of gold and green in it.  
  
Celestial's aura was black with silver dots like stars on a clear night.  
  
Their auras mixed and formed a bright gold and green light which blinded everyone.  
  
When they regained their eyesight, the children could see Rowan and Celestial dancing in a circle higher and higher into the air. When they reached the starry ceiling, they stopped.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beautiful symbol appeared on them. It was the symbol of the "tomeo". The ying-and-yang symbol Japan has worshipped for years.  
  
Than, a symphony of heavenly music started and words started to form in the podium being Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The words appeared in silver and gold letters:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Chosen Pair has finally arrived  
  
The Seers can now rest in peace  
  
For power now we are deprived  
  
It will be passed on to the Chosen who holds the keys  
  
If used wrongly, a mighty beast will be unleashed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Seers are now at peace  
  
But the world would soon tremble with fear  
  
For if the Dark One is allowed to rise with ease  
  
Than the end of the world is near  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The melody ended and everyone gazed at the words in wonder. Rowan and Celestial drifted down slowly. Everyone stared at them with a mixture of awe and fear.  
  
Voices started all around the hall.  
  
"What was that? Are they the Chosen?"  
  
"Of course they are the Chosen you idiot! Didn't you see that aura around them? I think they are very powerful."  
  
"But of course. But what's with those words on the podium?"  
  
With that, all the students looked at the podium where the words were still hovering. The professors looked shocked and surprised as they glanced at the words behind their chairs.  
  
Celestial and Rowan walked towards the podium. They were singing a spell as they walked.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
~ Transform into the Golden Keys ~  
  
~ The keys of good and evil ~  
  
~ You will give us Peace ~  
  
~ Help us fight the evil ~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
~ Love will find us ~  
  
~ But kill us, it might ~  
  
~ Love is a weakness ~  
  
~ But it might give you sight ~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
~ Sight for our battle ~  
  
~ With Voldemort, the Dark One ~  
  
~ Love might be our protector ~  
  
~ Evil, it might help us shun ~  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
When they reached the words, it transformed into a pair of gold and silver keys. The golden one flew to Celestial while the silver flew to Rowan.  
  
Rowan looked out into the sea of astonished and terrified children. She took pity on them and winked. "Don't worry kids. We are here to protect you. Not kill you. Or at least I think so." Rowan commented wickedly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore finally announced, "Let the Feast begin!"  
  
Rowan and Celestial walked to their respective tables.  
  
At the Slytherin's table, Draco pushed Crabbe and Goyle away so as to have a seat for Rowan.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat, my princess?" Draco said, bowing low.  
  
Princess? Is it not enough that she was half of the Chosen Pair? Now she's a princess? The Slytherins thought, confused.  
  
"You look confused my lady. In time, all would be explained." Draco said, bowing yet again, but with a wicked gleam in his eye this time.  
  
At the Gryffindor's table, Celestial was deliberating on where she should seat. She than decided to seat next to the red-haired boy, who looked rather interesting.  
  
"Hi Celestial, my name is Ronald Weasly. Nice to meet you." the boy introduced himself, looking rather nervous.  
  
Celestial grinned at him and launched into a series of questions. Where is the Potions classroom? Where are the classes held? Where was the Gryffindor common room? What was this Quidditch she was hearing all about?  
  
Ron looked so frightened by the onslaught of questions by the pretty girl that Hermione took pity on him and helped him answer the questions.  
  
"Hi Celestial. I am Hermione Granger. Don't worry, if you are confused by anything. Just ask Harry or me. By the way, is it true that you can control the night?" Hermione commented casually.  
  
"WHAT? Where did you hear that from?" Celestial asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing. If you don't know, then never mind." Hermione said, smiling a little too innocently.  
  
This is going to be one interesting year...  
  
Rowan walked out the Great Hall, followed by the Slytherins. As she walked towards the dungeons, she started to hear murmurs coming from the Slytherin Girls.  
  
"Who is this stupid witch? Ok, so she is part of the Chosen Pair. That I can accept. But now she is acting like our Queen! I have been here for six years and Draco barely gave me a glance. She waltz in and everyone is staring at her!"  
  
Rowan narrowed her eyes and glanced backwards. Immediately, the murmurings stopped and the girls looked innocently at her. Rowan looked at all of them and scoffed inwardly.  
  
"So this little girls are scared I will take their boyfriends away? Well, we shall see. Draco looks rather interesting though. Hmmm, I think I will have a nice time over here."  
  
Rowan than glanced at Draco and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Draco, I really do despise people who talk behind others' backs. Don't everyone?" Rowan said, without looking at the girls.  
  
Every boy nodded their heads frantically and pretended to look in disdain around them.  
  
The girls looked at each other- frightened. This unknown girl was powerful and could wreck their Hogwart's reputation if she wanted to. It would not be good to cross her. They had never met up with such a strong opponent before, what are they going to do?  
  
The Slytherins had not realized that they had already reached their common room's portrait.  
  
Draco said to the picture, "power". He stood expectantly, waiting for the portrait to let them in. However, it did not even budge. It's occupant, a tall and slender lady with a snake around her neck shook her head and said, "wrong password."  
  
Draco looked confused and asked the other Slytherins, "Power is the password right?"  
  
The Slytherins nodded and they tried again. And again. And again.  
  
Rowan stood in the back. Tapping her feet impatiently. She finally gave up on waiting and walked to the front, pushing the rest back.  
  
"Powerrrrrr" She hissed.  
  
The portrait opened slowly, and in there...  
  
Celestial walked with her entourage towards the common room. They were chatting merrily and did not notice the glares from the girls walking sullenly behind. Hermione was trying to make amends for Celestial by saying that she did not know how things were like in Hogwarts.  
  
Celestial however was not helping. She was saying jokes which made the boys laugh every ten seconds and the girls grew angrier by the minute.  
  
However, there was only one boy who was resisting Celestial's charms. It was Ron Weasly who was walking quietly, staring into space.  
  
Celestial did not seem too happy with him as she constantly looked back and frowned.  
  
They reached the common room. And there was...  
  
Professor Dumbledore was standing there. Holding a scroll and tapping his feet impatiently. When he saw the group, he brightened up and straightened.  
  
"Hear ye all Beauties in the galaxy. Today, Celestial Amnel, Princess of Hearts has came and gifted Hogwarts with her presence. Nobody in the world measures up to her. She is the all mighty supreme Queen. Maybe only her best friend Rowan can try, but chances are she would not succeed. All hail the Queen! You are required to worship the ground she walks on!"  
  
The girls stopped and stared in shock. What the hell was going on around here? First the prophecy, now this. Celestial was grinning away. She walked up to the "Professor" and drove her hand through him. Her hand went through the air itself. The "Professor" disappeared.  
  
"Nice try boys, but no dice. So, who is it who did this? This is obviously a hologram." Celestial said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Fred and George looked sheepishly at each other. Who knew this girl was a mistress at seeing through things. Celestial noticed their sheepish looks and beckoned them forward.  
  
"From this day onwards, you are pronounced the official jokers of the realm of Gryffindor!" Celestial said, laughing away.  
  
They entered the room and Celestial fell onto one of the plush sofas. The boys looked at each other and grinned to themselves.  
  
So their new Queen had a sense of humor too. Hmm... There are many things that can be derived out of it. Things will get very interesting around here... 


End file.
